Porque ela gosta
by Lyra Lestrange
Summary: Uma short fic sobre sexo: com quem, onde, quando até quando. DracoGinny
1. Capítulo 1 Aqui e agora?

Estava encurralada. Não sei como, tinha-me esquecido da palavra-chave da sala comum dos Ravenclaw que a Luna me tinha dado. Já tinha passado muito depois da hora de recolher, mas eu tinha de entregar o estúpido retrato do meu irmão Ron a essa mesma Lunática. Na tarde passada tinha apostado com ela que conseguia fazer Draco Malfoy olhar para mim mais de 3 segundos seguidos com alguns dos meus truques mais sensuais e atraentes. Se eu ganhasse, ela ia apresentar-me a um colega da sua turma que só era _todo bom_. Alto, magro (mas com um rabo jeitoso), uns lábios volumosos e rosados, de vez em quando uma barbinha, e os seus olhos pareciam azuis ou verdes, mas segundo Luna, eram mesmo castanhos. Chamava-se James Sprinkle. Pronto, ok, tinha perdido. O estupor nem reparou em mim… que merda.

E agora, ali estava eu a percorrer um dos mais longos corredores do castelo. Já não sei se estava a alucinar, mas pareceu-me ouvir passos, ou algo parecido. Um som qualquer. Bastante estranho. Vá lá que estava tudo bastante iluminado. Eu é que não me atrevia a olhar para trás. Se fosse o Filch, já tinha começado aos berros. E se fosse um professor eu corria para a passagem secreta dos Ravenclaw, e adeuzinho. Acelerei o passo. Os sons ficaram mais distintos. Comecei quase a correr. Doía-me as pernas como sempre doíam quando começava a andar super rápido de um momento para o outro. Os sons aumentaram. Estava quase no fim do corredor e era só subir um lance de escadas à direita e lá estaria a armadura à minha espera. O ritmo do meu coração acelerou, o ar parecia querer fugir-me dos pulmões. Tudo parecia uma grande seita para impedir-me de comandar os meus membros e dar a curva à direita, subir as malditas escadas e… esquecer-me da palavra-chave. Estava encurralada, quem quer que fosse a seguir-me, ia apanhar-me.

A cena é que… agora, ao escrever estas palavras no meu velhinho diário (de quando tinha 11 anos e pensei que seria giro ter um para cada ano em Hogwarts), não me arrependo _nada_ de ter passado o medo e stress e todos aqueles arrepios que uma moça de 16 anos sentia a andar sozinha por um castelo enormíssimo onde já tinha acontecido tanta desgraça.

Sem outra escolha, encostei-me à parede do beco sem saída que era aquele pequeno espaço com a armadura do lado esquerdo no cimo das escadas. Rezando, sem sucesso, para que o perseguidor seguisse em frente. Mas ao contrário do pedido, o dito cujo apenas abrandou quando viu a minha triste posição no cenário. Devido à luz do corredor vi logo que se tratava de Malfoy. Aliviei, descontraí.

- A perseguir estudantes a esta hora? Podes ir andando… não sou caloira. – saquei da varinha. Ele subiu as escadas enquanto eu falava, olhos fixados nos meus.

- Porque caralho me tavas a tentar distrair ontem na Biblioteca? – subiu as escadas e fixou-se mais perto de mim do que o desejável. O _normalmente_ desejável, quando não se estava a pensar no seu cheiro refrescante e apaixonante.

- não tinha noção de que te distraí de facto.

- pois. À tua pala não consegui copiar os apontamentos do Nott.

- que cena. Já não vais ter o 20 que merecias.

Ergueu um braço e espalmou a mão contra a parede mesmo ao lado da minha cabeça.

- não me provoques, Weasley. Posso esmagar-te com a maior das facilidades.

Ergui a mão que segurava a varinha e esta tocou-lhe no peito.

- mas eu sou tão inocente. – fiz cara de santa.

- deves ser. – olhou-me de cima com desdenho.

- queres testar essa teoria?

- não preciso. O que ouço é suficiente.

- o quê?

- que és uma bela vaca. Que nenhum dos teus ex's ficou sem enfeites na cabeça.

A minha varinha não lhe parecia meter medo. Não fiquei surpreendida de todo pelo que ele disse.

- gosto de sexo, o que é que querem? Tou farta de crianças…

- então é verdade. A Weasleyzinha é uma santa! – mandou um sorriso sugestivo e ordinário – olha, hm, acho que sabes onde é o dorm dos Slytherin… ou se quiseres, aqui e agora…

-eu não vou para a cama contigo!

- Hei! Porque não? – Ultrajado.

- porque tu és nojento! Sempre odiaste a minha família. E és Slytherin.

- foste com o Warrington.

- esse ia para o Torneio. E não ama o O Quem Nós Sabemos. E é todo bom.

- eu não sou? – disse, ignorando o resto.

- não. – respondi quase firmemente, visto que estava a gostar mesmo daquele bocado.

- cabra.

-convencido.

Aproximou-se da minha cara. Ia beijar-me. Virei a cara para o lado.

- tás a começar a irritar-me.

- nem tudo pode ser teu, Malfoy. Lamento.

Desencostei-me da parede, pressionei mais a varinha contra o seu peito e ele afastou-se, deixando-me passagem para sussurrar 'Senso de Conhecimento' à armadura, e entrar.


	2. Capítulo 2 Gosto das prateleiras

Luna colou a imagem de um Ron sorridente na parede por trás da sua cama.

Virou-se para mim e disse:

- E tu disseste que sim?

Assim que entrei no dormitório, tinha começado a contar-lhe a proposta do Malfoy.

- Não! Achas que sim! Ele é horrível!

- Pensei que gostasses de loiros. – disse ao sentar-se na cama, ao meu lado.

- Mas ele é uma besta! Tás-te a passar?

- Claro que é. Isso é um dado adquirido pela maior parte da escola. Sofre de arrogância desde o primeiro ano, egocentrismo, também, claro que devido à atenção sempre voltada para o Harry. Oportunista. Um pouco de ganância em demasia. Ignora meios para chegar aos fins…

- É que nem sequer foi isso. Foi mesmo a maneira como ele tava a falar comigo. Parecia-lhe óbvio que eu o ia querer! Estupor.

- Visto que ele costuma ter, – baixou a voz - todas as miúdas que quer, quando os Slytherin dão festas nas masmorras. Segundo consta, – baixou ainda mais a voz e aproximou-se – Convida-as, de todas as Casas menos de Gryffindor.

- Sinto-me honrada. – Sussurrei. – Mas ele não me convidou. Fez-se de convidado!

- Só espero que não te estejas a meter numa confusão. – Olhou-me super séria com os olhos muito abertos, - Não se brinca com esse gajo, Ginny.

- Está tudo controlado, ele vai deixar-me em paz. Com o baile que lhe dei, ele ficou frustrado e foi saltar para a espinha da primeira fã que lhe aparecer à frente.

- De qualquer maneira, manda-me uma mensagem assim que chegares à torre.

- OK. Até amanhã.

Como prometido, enviei uma curta mensagem via coruja à Luna, garantindo-lhe que não havia encontrado problemas no caminho. Sem contar com a minha própria consciência. Estaria Luna certa? Estaria eu a comprar uma guerra com o loiro oxigenado por não querer fazer parte do seu leque de putas baratas? E afinal, era só pra olhar, não era pra me querer comer!

_Isto era tão o que me faltava…_

Na manhã seguinte desci para o pequeno almoço com umas colegas e chegada ao Salão, dirigi-me à mesa dos Ravenclaw que ainda tinha pouca gente. Sentei-me de frente para a Luna.

- Estive a pensar e acho que eu também mereço que pagues a aposta.

- Bem… - pensou por momentos, contemplando uma torrada com ovo no seu prato. Olhou-me de novo nos olhos e pôs uma expressão firme - Sim, és capaz de ter razão. Mas aviso-te já. O James é um rato de biblioteca. Tá sempre a estudar.

Levantei-me e disse-lhe: - Eu sempre gostei das prateleiras.

Ao atravessar o salão para chegar à minha mesa, cruzei-me com a Besta. Olhámo-nos de lado, seguimos em frente ao nosso caminho. Ele ia com os gorilas. Segui. Ao sentar-me olhei para a mesa dele, estava a sentar-se, a sorrir ao clube de fãs e ups, a olhar para mim. Não pude deixar de notar que o sorriso dele era agradável. Mas depressa o esqueci. O James entrou no Salão e perdi-me por fantasias e sonhos acordados.

As aulas dessa manhã foram a seca do costume. Adivinhação – 3h, Herbologia – 1.30h, Transfiguração – 1.30h. não vi ninguém interessante nos intervalos e ainda tive de levar com dois da minha turma a disputar quem me segurava nos livros.

- Estão a chatear-te, Weasley? – O tal oxigenado.

Correcção: ninguém interessante _até_ àquele momento.

- A tua presença chateia-me mais do que eles dois juntos. – Disse eu, a sorrir.

Enquanto Malfoy pensava, furioso, numa resposta, reparei que ele estava sozinho. Visto que, pelo menos durante o dia, os camaradas o acompanham a todo o lado.

Olhou para os meus colegas e disse: - Vocês. Pirem-se.

Desde sempre amedrontados pela figura de Malfoy, fizeram o que este lhes mandou. Olhei à volta, procurando auxílio. Saquei calmamente da varinha. Ele reparou.

- Eu não quero lutar contigo… só se lhe chamares luta… mas só com a minha varinha…

- Eu não vou. Foder. Contigo. – Disse claramente e ainda a sorrir, como ele, mas menos ordinária.

- Claro que não. Aparece nas masmorras, sábado à hora do jogo Rav/Huff.

- Vou tar a estudar. – _Eu não disse isto. eu não disse isto._

- Na biblioteca, então? – expressão afectada – OK, eu sempre gostei das prateleiras.

E com isto virou costas.


	3. Chapter 3

Mais uma manhã de aulas. Que ao contrário das outras, não foi de todo uma seca. Simplesmente porque a passei ansiosa, aérea e cheia de nervos. Na minha mente persistiu uma única questão, ir ou não ir à biblioteca sábado à tarde? Eu _precisava_ de ir lá procurar os livros. Tinha um trabalho para entregar segunda-feira, e no domingo ia passar o dia todo em Hogsmead. Ia ser obrigada a enfrentar o Malfoy. A não ser que…

- Oi! Como foram as aulas? – perguntou Luna do outro lado da mesa à hora do almoço.

- O James vai ver o jogo amanhã?

- Acho que não, temos um teste segunda-feira… porquê? – disse ela com um ar desconfiado.

- Nada.

- Tu vais, não vais?

- Já te disse que tenho aquilo pra acabar.

- Não podes! – controlou-se e baixou a voz – Ele vai tar lá! Vai-te fazer algum mal, Ginny.

- Não quero saber se ele vai lá estar, Luna. Eu vou porque tenho de ir. – a outra fez cara de desaprovação - E começarmos a almoçar, não?

A custo lá a fiz calar e meter pernas de frango na boca. Continuou a tentar convencer-me, mas sempre reconhecendo que eu precisava de fazer o trabalho. Criticou-me por não ter começado mais cedo e até chegou a oferecer-se para passarmos a noite a fazê-lo. Aí reconheceu que sem os livros, nada feito.

Nessa noite, ao deitar-me, pensei no James. Gostava mesmo de curtir com ele. Parecia ser tão… interessante e tão… interessante. Ao mesmo tempo tinha a imagem do loiro pálido espalmado contra mim, a torturar-me. Estava a ficar dividida: James contra Malfoy. Nunca um rapaz me tinha dado tanto trabalho. Normalmente apareciam-me à frente e eu caçava os que quisesse. Nos aniversários acabava sempre com uns copos a mais e uns preservativos a menos. Virei-me para o outro lado da cama. É verdade que nos dias seguintes eles conseguiam roer-me a paciência para conseguirem mais um encontro. Mas isso não foi nada, comparado com o trabalho que o James me está a dar. Só para o conhecer, ganhei um problema do tamanho da Inglaterra: o Malfoy a perseguir-me. E ele até tem umas certas qualidades, as quais começaram a saltar à vista desde que me encostou à parede, naquele dia à noite; isso complicava muito mais o problema. Imaginei como seria ser tocada por ele. Tremi. Fingi a sua cabeleira loira pendurada no meu pescoço, na minha cama. Suei. Levei a mão ao longo da camisa de dormir de algodão até encontrar a bainha. Pensei-o a tocar-me e a despir-me. Encontrei com a mão o espaço do prazer e levei-o lá. Movimentei-o durante algum tempo, sem o tirar de vista, era enlouquecedor. Tinha poder sobre mim como mais ninguém teve. Deixou-me exausta e nem era real. Adormeci.

* * *

- Não me ias falar? – o loiro apareceu-me à frente, quase vindo do nada.

Eu já o tinha visto ao longe, quando entrei na biblioteca na tarde do sábado seguinte àquela noite perturbadora, mas estava determinada a ignorá-lo.

Bem…quase determinada. Olhei-o nos olhos e respondi:

- Não estou aqui pra falar contigo. – apontei para um corredor distante - Preciso de livros.

Comecei a andar e ele veio ao meu lado.

- Também não quero falar… Eu sei que tu me queres tanto quanto eu te quero a ti. – olhei para ele com ar de "poupa-me" – Oh…não faças essa cara, não te favorece nada, boneca.

Confesso, andar com Draco Malfoy ao lado não era mesmo nada mau. Ele tinha aquele perfume natural que me fazia lembrar a mais bela das árvores, o mais fresco oxigénio, era a mais especial das fragrâncias. Ajudava-me a sobreviver. Mas eu ainda tinha um trabalho de herbologia para terminar.

- És patético. Não aceitas um não. E suponho que quanto mais difícil a gaja for, mais irritadinho ficas. Acertei? – estava trombudo; continuávamos a andar. – Mesmo quando se trata de algo tão desprezível como uma Weasley e Gryffindor ao mesmo tempo?

- Eu tou-me a cagar pra isso tudo.

- Oh, tão querido, não discriminas, portanto.

- Ainda não percebeste que não me consegues ignorar?

De facto o meu plano não estava a funcionar. Desde que o vi, fiz tudo menos ignorá-lo. Suspirei, e, desta vez não lhe respondi; continuei a andar.

Finalmente cheguei ao corredor que precisava de revistar. A biblioteca tinha muito pouca gente, afinal era dia de jogo de Quidditch e quase toda a população estudantil tinha deslocado-se ao campo.

Numa ultima tentativa de o afastar, disse:

- Deixa-me em paz, Malfoy. Já não te posso ouvir. – comecei a procurar pelas prateleiras aqueles livros de que precisava. Ele estava mesmo atrás de mim

- Não me rejeites. – pôs uma mão à volta da minha cintura e sussurrou, – Sabes bem que também queres.

O simples toque dele na minha pele, deixou-me sem ar nos pulmões. Tirou-me o manto, que caiu no chão. Alcei um braço e puxei-lhe os cabelos enquanto ele baixava os lábios para os meus ombros descobertos. Fechei os olhos e só o via a ele. Sentia o seu calor corporal contra as minhas costas e o meu corpo contra pilhas e pilhas de livros volumosos e antigos nas prateleiras que se alongavam muito além na nossa altura. Eu estava nervosa, dominada: por mim e por ele. Pelo meu desespero e pelas suas mãos agora a levantar-me a saia.

- Aqui não, Malfoy. Aqui…

- Aqui sim. Eu é que sei.

Ele continuou com a sua técnica mais que apurada cujo objectivo era pôr-me louca. O que, obviamente, já estava a funcionar. Ginny Weasley não estaria ali se estivesse nas suas perfeitas capacidades mentais. Ele palpava-me, envolvia-me; eu sentia-o, adorava-o.

Por entre beijos no pescoço, sussurrou: "Então, já não dizes nada? Já não queres que me vá embora?". Levantou a minha camisola. Se alguém ali aparecesse, a minha reputação estaria manchada para todo o sempre. Que eu não estava sempre com o mesmo rapaz, era um facto; mas nunca deixava toda a escola saber disso.

Era-me impossível retorquir. Estava com vergonha de mim mesma. Em vez de responder, peguei-lhe na mão que agora passeava pelos meus seios e levei-a para debaixo da minha saia. Virei a cara e olhámo-nos nos olhos.

Decidi que, se ia fazer, ia fazê-lo bem. Levei uma mão às calças dele, desapertei o botão e abri o fecho. Reparei que ele gostou da minha acção pela maneira como ofegou no mesmo momento em que sentiu a minha mão tocar-lhe. E eu, quando senti a dele invadir-me a roupa interior e chegar onde eu queria, tive de me segurar às prateleiras poeirentas antes que me deixasse cair. Daí não demorou muito a que estivéssemos ambos bastante excitados; pusemos qualquer pensamento racional de parte e deixámos que as nossas hormonas tomassem o controlo.

Com uma certa brusquidão os últimos pedaços de roupa interior foram-se, e tudo o que restou foi a união de dois corpos em genuíno prazer. Ele mexia-se em mim e eu mexia-me com ele. Eu agarrei-me à prateleira, eu agarrei-me a ele e ele agarrou-se a mim. Respirámo-nos, sentimo-nos. Às tantas, alguns livros caíram. Estava a começar a suar de tê-lo tão em cima de mim, colado às minhas costas. Ele também suava mas nunca parou. Não parou um segundo e eu agradeci-lhe. Numa das poucas vezes em que abri os olhos, por entre estantes e livros afastados, avistei o James. Fiquei a vê-lo estudar rigorosamente páginas de livros enormes. Malfoy reparou nisso e por momentos foi mais brusco nos seus gestos, fazendo-me soltar um gemido mais alto que devia. Tapou-me a boca com a mão.

- É aquilo que tu queres? – disse ao meu ouvido – Querias estar a foder com ele, Ginevra?

As suas mãos a passar pelo meu corpo a abusar da minha pele, a sua voz a dizer o meu nome. A mão dele, a silenciar-me… foi tudo sensual demais. Virei a cara para me soltar da sua mão e ele logo contestou:

- Não. Continua a olhar. Olha pra ele. – respirou com dificuldade, – Porque só vais poder olhar. – outra pausa, - E para além disso… eu sou muito melhor.

Ele apertou-me a cintura, ele roçou a sua cara na minha, ele soprou-me lábios e marcou-me. Marcou-me mais que o esperado, de todas as maneiras possíveis. Quando me levou ao limite, também lá chegou. Quando nos separámos foi uma tortura – literalmente; digamos que a biblioteca podia ser mais confortável. Ele arranjou-se, eu virei-me e também me arranjei; ainda respirávamos com dificuldade.

Estava encostada às prateleiras de livros caídos para o lado quando ele se apoiou nelas com uma mão de cada lado de mim, a cercar-me. Como se já não o tivesse feito o suficiente.

Disse-lhe: - Admito, foste bastante bom.

Ele olhou para os lados. Endireitou-se e olhou-me com o tal ar superior.

- E tu hás de ser perfeita.

Sem mais palavras, começou a andar por onde tínhamos vindo e deixou-me ali com o manto do uniforme no chão.

Eu, ao vestir a peça preta, virei-me e voltei a ver o James. Pensei em mim, no que o Malfoy acabara de dizer, e que devia começar a poupar-me.


End file.
